


The Key Fic (Part 2)

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor, Idk tags n shit, M/M, ha, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife
Summary: The Key FicOkay





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merekyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The key fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809906) by [Merekyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg). 



> you should probably read the original first 
> 
> so like  
> you know whats going on and stuff

"Tyler, did you seriously lose the key?"

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

"Possibly?"

"Is that a question?" Josh's arms were getting sore, his biceps straining to stay above his head.

"Um, n-no?" Tyler bit his lip, blushing profusely.

"Ty, baby, why-how-" Josh groaned.

"I-I don't know I just had it and then I looked away for a second and you started dirty talking and then I-"

"Hey, calm down, it's fine, baby, you didn't do anything wrong, we just need to find it before my arms fall off."

"Okay daddy."

But..

Josh looked so fucking _nice_ laying there like that, all exposed and open. 

"Um, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"D'you think I could uh, I could.." Tyler trailed off, making weird motions with his hands.

"Tyler, we will once I get _out_ of these, okay? I promise." 

But Tyler wanted it _nooow_. 

"You don't really have a choice, though, do you?" Tyler's voice sounded snooty and a bit bratty.

"Tyler..."

The brunette climbed on top of Josh, pressing their lips together and overall cutting off Josh's speech.

"Tyler-I swear-if y-"

"Just let me take over, daddy," Tyler's eyes were lidded, fingers roaming gently over his boyfriend's masterpiece of a body.

"Tyler, I'm going to make you sleep on the couch tonight if you ride me right now."

"Oh shit," Tyler jumped off of Josh so fast he fell off of the bed, landing with a 'thump' as a slew of curse words piled from his mouth.

"Are you going to listen n-"

"YES JOSH I GOT IT I'LL LOOK FOR THE KEY."

"Sassy, aren't we?"

Tyler popped back up, rubbing his head.

"Haha fuck you," He mumbled, searching the comforter for the small silver key.

"You wish."

"You are NOT much help right now, mister."

"I try," Josh snickered, earning a dirty glare.

"Where could it even be? I didn't set it down anywhere.."

"Tyler."

"Josh, I'm trying to think, c'mon hush."

"Tyyyler."

"Josh, _really_ , I'm trying to remember where I put the damn-" 

"TYLER!"

"What?!"

Josh smirked, the key held between his teeth, eyes mischievous.

"What," Tyler closed his eyes, sighing.  
"The fuck?"

"You know how much I love seeing you flustered, baby," Josh showed how he hid the key by tucking it into his cheek, receiving only an eye roll.

"Now," Josh shifted, adjusting himself.

"Get that ass over here and ride your daddy."

Tyler perked up, jumping onto the bed and smashing his lips into the other boy's, teeth and tongues mingling.

"Tyl-wait-"

_Gulp._

Silence fell.

Tyler's eyes went huge and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Tyler,"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you just swallow the key?"

"M-M-Maybe?"

"You do realize what this means, right?"

"No..?"

"I'm going to be stuck like this until they key comes back."

"We could call a locksmith...?"

"Or maybe not," Tyler rushed, soon remembering the situation they were in.

"I'm really sorry, daddy.."

"Maybe next time we'll just stick to regular?"

"Definitely." 


End file.
